


One Concert Later

by daleygaga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Concerts, Hedgehogs, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleygaga/pseuds/daleygaga
Summary: This is how Nishinoya Yuu and Tanaka Ryunosuke were able to sneak hedgehogs inside a bar for a concert.





	One Concert Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nishinoya4Yuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishinoya4Yuu/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my dear friend, Kari! 
> 
> I hope you like it- even if it is awfully short. Haha! I swear I'll expand this more when I have the time!
> 
> I love you! You're the best and only deserves the best tbh.
> 
> ┐(´∀｀)┌

Noya was browsing today’s selection of gari gari kun when something caught his eye. There, in the gap between the freezer and the floor, lies an inconspicuous flyer. He wouldn’t have paid any mind to it if he didn’t see familiar 5 letters- the same 5 letters that are currently stickied to his phone case. He bent down to see the whole text, and promptly dropped the soda flavoured gari gari kun he was about to buy.

“Ryu!!!!!!!!” Noya suddenly howled, wide-eyed.

“Noya-san??!!” Tanaka yelled back, voice muffled as if yelling from a distance.

“Ryu!!! Where are you?!! Get in here!!!” Noya is starting to feel the starting bubbles of excitement.

“Uh, I can’t really move right now Noya-san?” 

That gave Noya a pause. Grabbing the fallen gari gari kun and placing it back to the freezer- as only a Noya in not the right state of mind would, he followed the direction of Ryu’s voice, bouncing excitedly. He found the other boy kneeling by a box in the ground.

“Ryu! Ryu! Ryu!! Look!!” Noya said loudly, brandishing the flyer to his friend’s face.

“What are you talking about, Noya-san?” Tanaka’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

“It’s this!! Look!” Once more shoving the flyer to his friend’s face.

“BUCKS Surprise Concert!! January 30. 6PM. First come first serve.” Tanaka read out loud.

“BUCKS... Holy shit Noya-san!! It’s BUCKS!!”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to say, Ryu!!” Noya said, bouncing excitedly. “We have to go now!! It’s just 10 minutes away!!”

The excited glimmer of Tanaka’s eyes suddenly faded, replaced by a look of concern.

“But what do we do, Noya-san! I can’t exactly leave right now.” Tanaka said, forlorn.

It was Noya’s turn to look confused.

“What are you talking about, Ryu!!”

The other boy suddenly looked sheepish. Then he moved to stand, taking the box with him.

“Have a look, Noya-san!”

Noya looked. And looked. And looked. But he couldn’t seem to take his eyes off the two little balls of spikes inside the box.

“Ryu!! Are these… Hedgehogs?!!”

Tanaka’s face lit up with a grin.

“Indeed, Noya-san!! I found them here!! I think they’ve been abandoned!” Tanaka said, wide eyed.

“They’re so cute Ryu!! What do you plan to do with them?!!” Noya asked excitedly.

“I’m thinking of taking them home… I don’t think Saeko-nee would mind?” Tanaka said tentatively.

“You definitely should!! And we also definitely should go now!! The BUCKS concert is on first come first serve!! It’s just a quarter to 5! We can definitely make it!!” Noya said, starting to jog to the direction of downtown.

“But Noya-san!! We can’t take them to a gig with us! They won’t let us in!”

Noya smirk was triumphant. “Lucky for you, they’re playing at the Orange Crow.”

\---

The Orange Crow is the only izakaya in Karasuno’s shopping district. However, calling it an izakaya also seem to be pushing it. It’s like a hybrid of a pub and a diner, with a small stage in front where anyone can perform anything they like- open mic.

It is also one of the places where Tanaka Saeko is working as a part-timer. And Tanaka Saeko is currently shaking her head in indignation.

In retrospect, this should have been expected. They did barge into the Orange Crow like nobody’s business- even after being blocked by a bouncer. They did casually drop Saeko’s name with full confidence that mentioning her would let them in, even brushing an imaginary dust from the shoulder of a bouncer while saying it. (Noya had to stand on his tiptoes to reach, though).

“Absolutely not!! What are you thinking that I’m letting you in with hedgehogs?” Saeko said, aghast.

“Oh come on, Saeko-neesan! The concert will start soon, and we don’t really have time to run to your house now!” Noya whined.

“You’re going to make me lose my job! It’s not my place to say who goes in and out!” Saeko drones on.

“But neesan, look at them! I can’t exactly just abandon them outside!” Tanaka said, doing the puppy eyes while holding the box towards his sister.

“Ooooh. What have you got there?” A playful voice said from behind.

Noya and Tanaka turned around suddenly. Saeko dropped the dish rag she’s been brandishing. There, standing at the doorway of the Orange Crow, is a lean man with cropped spiky blonde hair, wearing dark sunglasses.

“Are those... Hedgehogs?! That’s so cool man!” The BUCKS’ lead singer said excitedly.

The trio just blinked.

“Are you here to watch the show?” Kouhei said with a cheeky grin.

“Yes, but we don’t know yet where to put these hedgehogs.” Tanaka responded in a low voice.

“Aw man, just bring them in, no problem! Cool hairs btw! Cropped and blonde are the way to go!” And with that, the blonde man made his way past them and waved them inside. Three fingers in the middle of his raised hands folded- pinky and thumb bent.

“You know, he kinda looks like you, Ryu.” Saeko said in awe, as the blonde man took a bass guitar in the corner and started tuning.

And that was how Nishinoya Yuu and Tanaka Ryunosuke were able to sneak hedgehogs inside a bar for a concert.


End file.
